1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method, and more particularly to a driving Method and a display panel using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display utilizes liquid crystal molecules to control light transmission in each pixel. The liquid crystal molecules are driven according to external video signals received by the liquid crystal display. A conventional liquid crystal display generally employs a selected one of a frame inversion mode, a column inversion mode, a line/row inversion mode and a dot inversion mode to drive the liquid crystal molecules. Each of these driving systems can protect the liquid crystal molecules from decay or damage.
FIG. 1 to FIG. 4 show the polarity of the source output signals and accordingly the sub-pixels in three consecutive frames under the four driving modes, respectively. Under the four driving modes, every time a frame is changed, the polarity of sub-pixels is changed from positive (+) to negative (−) or from negative (−) to positive (+). In FIG. 1 to FIG. 4 only three consecutive frames are shown.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the frame inversion mode, the polarity of all sub-pixels in the panel is the same, either positive or negative. If the polarity of all sub-pixels is positive in the first frame, then changed into negative in the second frame, and then changed into positive in the third frame.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the column inversion mode, the polarity of all sub-pixels in the same column is all the same (either positive or negative) but is inverted in the next column. For example, in the first frame, the polarity of all sub-pixels in the first column are positive, the polarity of all sub-pixels in the second column are negative, and the polarity of all sub-pixels in the third column are positive. When the frame is changed into the second frame, the polarity of all sub-pixels in the first column is inverted into negative, the polarity of all sub-pixels in the second column is inverted into positive, and the polarity of all sub-pixels in the third column is inverted into negative. When the frame is changed into the third frame, the polarity of all sub-pixels in the first column is inverted into positive, the polarity of all sub-pixels in the second column is inverted into negative, and the polarity of all sub-pixels in the third column is inverted into positive.
As shown in FIG. 3, in the row inversion mode, the polarity of all sub-pixels in the same row is the same (either positive or negative) but is inverted in the next row. For example, in the first frame, the polarity of all sub-pixels in the first rove is positive and the polarity of all sub-pixels in second row is negative. When the frame is changed into the second frame, the polarity of all sub-pixels in first row is inverted into negative and the polarity of all sub-pixels in second row is inverted into positive. When the frame is changed into the third frame, the polarity of all sub-pixels in first row is inverted into positive and the polarity of all sub-pixels in second row is inverted into negative.
As shown in FIG. 4, in the dot inversion mode, the polarity of any adjacent sub-pixels is different from each other. For example, in the first frame, the polarity of the sub-pixel located in the crossing position of first row and first column is positive, but the polarity of its adjacent sub-pixels located in the crossing position of first row and second column and the crossing position of second row and first column is both negative. When the frame is changed into the second frame, the polarity of sub-pixel located in the crossing position of first row and first column is negative, but the polarity of its adjacent sub-pixels located in the crossing position of first row and second column and the crossing position of second row and first column is both positive. When the frame is changed into the third frame, the polarity of sub-pixel located in the crossing position of first row and first column is positive, but the polarity of its adjacent sub-pixels located in the crossing position of first row and second column and the crossing position of second row and first column is both negative.
In the above four driving modes, every time a frame is changed, the polarity of sub-pixels is changed from positive (+) to negative (−) or from negative (−) to positive (+). Such driving modes increases overall power consumption of the display panel system. Moreover, the refresh rate for a liquid crystal display is always kept in 60 Hz or 75 Hz even though the liquid crystal display only displays static images. Such refresh rate causes additional power consumption.